Interrupted
by sup-shawshank
Summary: PWP. Aubrey interrupts Beca's fun so the brunette takes it upon herself to return the favour.
1. Chloe's control

**A/N: Quick disclaimer. Pitch Perfect and anything affiliated with it do not belong to me etc. This is a sort of companion piece to _Street Surprises _since a few of you requested that I write the phone call. It's short and i'm not really happy with it, I'm in the middle of exams so i'm all over the place and my writing is worse than usual. I did however promise a chapter by wednesday but i'll be in a different city blissfully inebriated til then so...**

* * *

Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth desperately clutching at the brunettes plaid shirt in an effort to get closer to her girlfriend. The redhead had all but jumped the other girl as soon as Kimmy Jin had left for the weekend on a trip with the Korean Students Society. Nimble fingers slipped under her white tank and traced patterns across smooth skin as their kisses grew languid. Chloe grinned into the other girls mouth.

"God I love your fingers." The brunette smirked at the redheads words, pulling away to pull the redheads shirt over her head.

"They are pretty magic huh?" Two pale hands smoothed up the seniors abdomen, trailing back down to clutch at the older girls hips. Beca was about to resume their make out session when _Titanium_ blared throughout the small dorm. "I'd say 'convenient' that your lady jam is playing right now, if it wasn't interrupting us."

"Hey Bree, now's not really-" Chloe chirped into the receiver, "okay, calm down okay."

Beca settled down onto the bed sensing their activities would have to wait until the uptight blonde had finished talking. Chloe gave the DJ an apologetic look as she listened to her best friend rattle on. The brunette caught a few snippets of the conversation before she remembered her girlfriend was shirtless and she was distracted by the redheads abs. _Her girlfriend has abs, like actual abs. Okay so not body builder abs but a sexy outline that says 'I keep fit'._ Beca grinned as she let the tips of her fingers ghost across the muscles. Chloe shivered and her muscles tensed slightly at the touch.

_Fuck that was hot,_ Beca thought. She glanced up at the senior who was apparently soothing the blonde and trying to convince her that there was no "catastrophe." The DJ repositioned herself between the redheads thighs and peppered kisses across the older woman's abdomen. Chloe let her fingers trail through the brunettes locks as she hummed in acknowledgement to Aubrey. Beca was content in trailing kisses across the smooth skin presented to her until she nibbled on her girlfriends hip bone and the response she received seemed to spur her on. If the increased grip on her hair and the moan that escaped the seniors lips were anything to go by Beca could still have her fun.

Beca slid down the bed, still positioned between the redheads thighs, and shifted so she was supported by her right arm. A quick glance up at the seniors face confirmed that she was much too caught up in Aubrey's rant to notice the brunettes new position. The DJ resumed her light kisses only now they were just above the hem of the redheads cut offs.

Beca moaned slightly at the sensation of the redheads nails on her scalp in response to the brunette dipping her tongue beneath the redheads shorts. She looked up and stopped to appreciate the gorgeous redhead before her; she had Chloe Beale lying on her bed in cut off denim shorts and a white bra. Beca grinned at the sight of the senior, eyes glazed slightly as she tried to maintain a conversation with Aubrey.

The brunette shot her grilfriend a wink as she began to tug Chloe's shorts down sinfully long legs, peppering kisses along the way before settling back between the redhead's thighs. Chloe moaned as Beca trailed her skilled fingers across her abdomen and down to dip teasingly into her sex.

"Hey Bree can I call -" the redhead bit her lip and gulped as Beca leaned in and licked a determined line through her folds. "Of course I'm listening Aubrey!" Chloe responded in a much lower register than usual, she cleared her throat in an effort to hide her lust.

Beca just smirked up at the redhead and raised an eyebrow in a challenge before fastening her lips to the older Bella's clit and swirling her tongue around the little bundle of nerves.

"Fuck!" Slender hips canted upwards towards Beca's greedy mouth and the senior tightened her grip on the brunettes locks. "I - no, I just stubbed my toe Bree, go on." Chloe narrowed her eyes at the DJ's smirk before the blue orbs rolled backwards when the brunette doubled her efforts and licked down towards her opening, bringing her left hand up to join in the mix.

Chloe struggled to maintain her breathing as Beca pumped two fingers in and out at a rapid pace while she teasingly trailed her tongue around the redheads clit. Aubrey's voice had become background noise as the thumping of her heart and her girlfriends greedy sounds took over.

"You're so wet babe, fuck. I love how you taste." Beca glanced up at her girlfriend after a languid lick at the seniors folds. "Does Bree know what your doing? Does she know I'm fucking you when you're supposed to be comforting her?" The brunette finished her questions with a delicious curl of her fingers before resuming her attack on the redheads clit.

"Fuuugh," Chloe moaned, long and low. "Christ, Bree I need to-ooo go!" The handset was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor as the senior Bella clamped her thighs around the DJ's head. "Oh _fuck_! Beca! I'm so close, so close" she breathed.

Beca's fingers picked up their pace, curling upwards every time she withdrew them, and the small DJ resumed her sucking on the bundle of nerves. The redhead reached her climax with an ear piercing scream, thighs clamping around her girlfriends head as thin fingers clutched at the comforter.

Fingers thrusting throughout the redheads climax, Beca peppered kisses up her girlfriends toned stomach until she reached her lips.

Both girls smiled and Chloe released a breath of a laugh at the events until the moment was shattered by a high pitched scream. The redhead's post-orgasmic bliss was short lived as they glanced to the floor where Chloe's iPhone lay, still connected with Aubrey on the other line.


	2. Breaking Beale

**A/N: So I hadn't really intended to continue this or make it a multi-chapter of any sorts but apparently the way to break through this writer's block is smut. So hooray? Anyway this might end up as smutty drabbles if I need a break. Quick disclaimer - I own nothing all rights reserved to whoever etc.**

* * *

Slender fingers curled around the edge of the kitchen table as pearly white teeth clamped down on a plump lip.

"F-fff-fuck," Chloe released a ragged breath "mm best idea ever babe."

Skilled hands roamed over the red-heads back, ghosting around a toned abdomen before resting on Chloe's hips.

"Mm yeah, sorry for every doubting you," the younger Bella agreed drawing back ever so slightly "God Chlo you're so sexy like this, fuck." Beca slowly thrust her hips forward earning a keening moan from her girlfriend as the strap-on attached to her slim frame slid through the red-heads folds. "Best. Idea. Ever" the DJ punctuated each word with a sharp thrust.

"Yes! Oh god! Harder Beca!" Chloe's moans grew in volume as her hip bones dug deliciously into the wooden kitchen table. "Fuck, so good babe." Encouraged by the noises the older Bella was making Beca begun to piston her hips, clenching her ass cheeks together and pulling the red-head into her thrusts by the waist.

The creaking of the old table grew in volume with the girls' moans both too lost in sensation to notice or care. With one last thrust from Beca the table gave way as did the red-heads control, held up only by the brunettes hands on her hips, Chloe's orgasm crashed over her wave after wave.

Sweaty palms resting on her thighs the older Bella drew in gulps of air before righting herself and leaning into her girlfriend. The small brunette chuckled and wrapped her arms around the taller girls waist peppering kisses across her back.

"Well I'm not one to blow my own trumpet but I'd say that was positively shattering." Chloe could feel the brunette smirk into her shoulder.

"Hmm, I'd say. You broke more than the table Mitchell." Grinning the red-head turned around to kiss her girlfriend properly.

"What's wrong?" the DJ questioned, a small frown marring her features.

"What's wrong Mitchell, is you not only had sex in my kitchen but you broke my table" an irritated voice came from behind the brunette.

"Aub-"

"This is a thousand times worse than the time you had sex whilst on the phone to me" the blonde stated flippantly before disappearing into her room.

* * *

**A/N: So I took a few of your comments on board and decided to continue the interrupted theme. However I would like to point out this will at no point become a triple treble fic. Female/female is hard enough to write nevermind a threesome or polygamous relationship.**


End file.
